


Vent

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Anger vented loses steam





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 8, Prompt: Angry Sex

They were bad at so many things in their relationship. So many things. Trish didn’t even bother trying to mentally list all the things they were bad at, but she knew this one thing, this was something they were good at. It was probably one of the reasons they’d lasted as long as they had.

She and Jess were good at getting angry at each other, at telling each other about their anger, at expressing it and getting it out of their systems. They didn’t stay angry with each other for long because they’re so good at just letting it burn up and go.

It was sort of inevitable that it would lead them to the obvious course of action. It didn’t take much, just a small push, a nudge. Jess was so hot when she was raging, throwing her hands around, and Trish couldn’t help herself. There came a point where Jess stopped talking for a moment and Trish kissed her.

The sex was incredible. It was angry and fast and hard. Trish sometimes had bruises from where Jessica forgot and gripped too hard. She almost wished she could leave the same sorts of marks on Jess, but not having super strength combined with Jess’s healing abilities meant that wasn’t going to happen.

What she could do was fuck Jessica’s brains out. And she did. And Jess did the same for her. It was brutal and rough and at the end of it they both felt better. The anger was burned up in the sex and while the aftermath was never exactly gentle and loving, since that wasn’t really something Jess did. She was a little softer with Trish, but never really soft.

Something about the feeling of fingers thrusting in and out of each other, of pinning each other to the mattress, to the hard grip, the occasional bite, the dirty things they said during it, that was how they talked, how they got it out, how they made things work.

But the thing that made them work was them telling each other how pissed off they were. They had to say it, they had to express it, they had to find a way to let it burn up and get rid of it. Sex was just the easiest way to do that, though it wasn’t the only way.

So they were broken now because they couldn’t do that. Trish had finally pushed Jess to the point of not being able to tell Trish how pissed off she was and that broke them. She couldn’t force a break through. She could only wait for Jessica to come back to her, to find her own way of expressing herself.

And hope that there was a say to say everything without it being too much, to say it in a way that fixed things, that brought them together rather than exploding them further apart. In the meantime all she could do was hope and pray and miss Jessica like crazy.


End file.
